Sensei X Student Complex
by purehimesama
Summary: "Mai you have something on your lip" Naru touches her chin and kisses her removing the stain. "thanks Naru" Mai blushed as she looked at Naru.  CHAPTER 9 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Naru re-opened the S.P.R for a year already and has no clue about. Mai who has is has moved on finally has a boyfriend/Fiancée. .. Suck at summaries…

**At S.P.R**

"Why don't we call her back again?" Lin asked as he looked at Madoka and turned to Naru.

"Why don't you call her? I am busy Lin" Naru glared as he read a book about the schools in Japan.

"We did, but no answer both her previous home and phone, maybe she moved?" Madoka looked down to her baby boy sleeping.

After a while they heard a door being opened and familiar voices. Naru stood up and so did lin and Madoka. They went out to see who came in.

"Naru, Lin... and who's that?" Ayako looked at the child carried by Madoka. "His name is Makato." She smiled at her baby boy.

"ahh, So cute" Ayako gave dazzling eyes to the baby.

"Still no sign of our kid" Bou-san looked at Ayako with a sad face.

"That's partly your fault for letting her go to that party" Naru said to Ayako and bou-san.

A couple of minutes with silence past, and a knock of the door were heard then.

"Lin get that for me, I'll get my notebook and laptop" Naru entered his office and got his things. Ayako, Bou-san and Madoka sat on the chairs and waited for the client.

"Excuse me but is this the S.P.R?" a young man wearing a Reikana Academy uniform said.

Lin nodded and said. "Please seat on the chair" He pointed an empty seat.

Naru got out of the room and looked at the client.

"a Reikana Student?" he glared at him.

"Good morning, I'm Kaito Tsubaki, the student body president of Reikana Gakuen" he bowed down and gave a serious look.

"I believe you already know us, The S.P.R" Naru got to his seat and opened his notebook.

"Reikana Gakuen is an elite school for rich, intelligent and noble students and you flew all away from Kyoto just to see us. Why are you asking our help?" Naru continuously glared at him.

"It seems like our school is hunted" He said with a serious look

"It's pretty obvious, the media is like a tsunami in your school" Bou-san gave a joke to them.

"Your school is interesting and intriguing. I have been waiting for this kind of serious request" Naru gave a smirk and said "we accept"

"Thank you very much, Davis-san" Kaito stood up and bowed again. The others and Naru as well was shocked when a stranger called him by his English name.

"We'll be there by tomorrow, and Tsubaki-kun, the S.P.R will be in disguised as much as possible. Introduce us like staff and some of us students" Naru said as he closed his notebook.

"Umm.. Kaito-kun, when are you going to leave for Kyoto" Ayako asked.

"Maybe this afternoon, I have a date with my girlfriend before we leave" Kaito looked at ayako with a smiled.

"ahh.. Young love" Bou-san smiled.

"Really, how lucky you… Naru you're already going to be 20 and still no girl friend, why did you turn down that confession of hers 3 years ago?" Madoka glared at Naru.

"That's none of your business" Naru stood up and walked in his office.

Naru looked at the window and saw Kaito running to a long brunette girl.

Ghost Hunt Ghost Hunt Ghost Hunt Ghost Hunt Ghost Hunt Ghost Hunt Ghost Hunt

**Reikana Gakuen **

Mai was inside her classroom twisting her long hair and looking at the window. Students were chattering and talking about some rumor.

"Hey... have you seen him?" Students whispered. "Wow… he looks so handsome." Students said.

The door opened and her homeroom teacher entered.

"Good morning everyone, I would you all like to meet the trainee Teacher" everyone gave our there eyes including Mai to their trainee teacher.

"_Good Morning everyone, my name is Kazuya Shibuya, your English Teacher" _students all went kyaa kyaa kyaa except for Mai and the boys. Naru used an English Language as an introduction.

"Naru?" Mai said with a faint voice

Ghost Hunt Ghost Hunt Ghost Hunt Ghost Hunt Ghost Hunt Ghost Hunt Ghost Hunt

**Reikana Infirmary**

"I can't believe I'm a school nurse and you're a doctor monk!" Ayako was completely discouraged.

"But at least you look young at that sexy look" Ayako smacked her husband down.

"Perverted doctor" She said.

"Umm... Are you guys sure I have to disguised my self too?" Masako asked them.

"Yeah... So hurry up!" Ayako shouted.

"Is... is this ok?" Masako went out and revealed herself.

The miniskirt and winter uniform suited her.

"Kawai... Masako!" ayako looked at her with delight.

"Masako-chan, let's go!" Madoka barged in with her lab coat.

"Hai... Mori-sensei" Masako ran to Madoka.

Ghost Hunt Ghost Hunt Ghost Hunt Ghost Hunt Ghost Hunt Ghost Hunt Ghost Hunt

**Afternoon.. S.P.R room/BASE**

"come on,I'd like you to meet who will help us" Kaito smiled to her. She just giggled and held his hand.

When they opened the door the S.P.R was in a meeting.

"Oi.. Kaito-kun-." Monk was about to talk to Kaito when he started to the long brunette.

"Ma-Mai?" Monk looked at her then Ayako then everyone.

So. Is Mai the mysterious brunette?"

/I love SENSEIxSTUDENT relationships! XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok Chappie 2 is up I can't believe it! SO MANY TWISTS! MAI IS NOT A -**

**Chapter 2**

**S.P.R base**

The long brunette looked at Bou-san and then bows down for respect

"Good Afternoon, My name is Tsubaki Mai, hope that we'll be able to cooperate to each other." Mai stands again and smiled to him. "She's a scholar here in school"

"I see, are you the Kaito-kun's sister?" Bou-san gave a small smile but a sad face. Ayako walked to his side.

"um actually" Kaito was cut off by Mai. "Yes." She nodded.

"Kaito-kun, can you buy me something to drink I'm a bit thirsty" Kaito nodded and left the room.

"Ayako…. Bou-san" Mai hurriedly ran to her parents. "I knew it.. It's really you Mai.." Bou-san said and Ayako hugged her daughter tightly.

"My dear, Mai where have you been?" the S.P.R stood up and walked towards there lost friend/ family.

"Sorry, if I left, Ayako, bou-san… Sorry." She looked down and broke the hug.

"Wai-wait hold on young lady.. Why did you introduce yourself to us as Mai Tsubaki?" Ayako and Bou-san gave a curious look.

"Umm that's because.. I had to hide these to Kaito" She whispered to Ayako and Bou-san. "Why?" they asked back.

"He'll kill naru... If he discovers that I fell for him" Ayako and Bou-san showed sweat drops.

"ohh" they said together.

Mai looked at each one of them with their disguises.

"wow… you guys look like you're really from here.." Mai smiled.

Madoka and Bou-san with a lab coat and Ayako with her nurse attire above the knee and stockings

Masako, John and Yasuhara were wearing a uniform.

Lin and Naru were wearing their usual attires.

The door opened and it was Kaito. "Here, Mai" He smiled and so did I.

"What a cute couple" Ayako's eyes dazzled again.

"Well, I hope we'll see again, Takigawa-sensei, Mori-sensei, Shibuya-sensei, Ja ne~" She bid farewell with her lover and smiled to them.

"So, Naru it seems like we found Mai" Ayako looked at Naru.

"I wonder where Mai lived now" Masako looked at them.

"Why don't you look at that window?" Naru pointed and so everyone did look. They saw Mai with Kaito walking towards the black car.

Bou-san gave a deadly aura.

"they're leaving together! I wonder what they do next!" bou-san started to imagine things.

"NO! my dear Mai is too young for that!" bou-san started to cry.

"Don't be a pervert you monk~" Ayako whacked him again.

**Ghost Hunt Ghost Hunt Ghost Hunt Ghost Hunt Ghost Hunt**

**Tsubaki Residence**

"Kaito... Mai, time for dinner" a Lady's voice shouted.

"Hai!" Kaito sat up from Mai's bed and so did Mai. O_o

"Kaito-kun, your under wear" Mai whispered and threw it to Kaito.

"thank you" He said and went out to Mai's room.

Mai looked at her hand and stared at the ring.

"Kai-kun.. I can still remember that very day we first met"

**Flashback**..

**The party.**

"Michiru, I have to go.. Ayako will kill me" She said to michiru. "No Mai, Let's drink once again" She said as she took a shot.

"But Michiru!" She said as she bumped to a man.

"Hello… My name is Kaito" he said. "I'm Mai… oh, I have to go now" Mai tried to ran off.

"No… please, let's have a drink first" He gave her liquor and a strong one.

"ok" she just nodded.

**End of flashback**

"and it was really a confusing meeting" she giggled and stood up.

**Ghost Hunt Ghost Hunt Ghost Hunt Ghost Hunt Ghost Hunt**

**Class A-3**

"please shut up and go to your seats" Naru looked at his students with a glare look, he spotted Mai who was trying to hide her face from him.

"_Taniyama-san, please give me a sentence" _he said in English

"_I had a prideful boss" _All of the sudden a cold evil dark aura was felt by the class.

"_Correct" _Naru said with a smirk.

"For the project class, you will make an essay about your future, please make it a 10,000 word essay… In English" The class froze.

"10…thousand?" they said. Mai just ignored him and wrote something in a paper.

"Taniyama-san, please see me after class." Naru glared at her and well Mai just blushed a bit.

**After Class**

"Shibuya-sensei, what do you want to talk about?" Mai looked at Naru with an angry look.

"you will be talking after Class Lessons everyday" Naru said.

"no way.. Kaito and I leaves together early... I won't go" Mai protested.

"Say goodbye to your scholarship, Mai" Naru said.

**Base/AFTER SCHOOL**

"I have to attend the after class lessons… to higher my scores in English" Mai said to Kaito in front of Base.

"make sure to go home by 6 ok?" Kaito kissed Mai at the cheeks. Naru opened the door and saw that scene.

"PDA, is not allowed, haven't you read the rules?" Naru glared and pulled Mai in Base.

"byebye.. Kai-kun" she said and closed the door.

Kaito's reflection left so that means he left.

"So, who is Kaito to you, Mai?" Bou-san asked. She looked around and saw only Naru and Bou-san was the only ones there.

"Where are the others?" She asked.

"They are investigating about the school, it seems like your school's haunted Mai" Naru glared to her.

"I already know that Naru, and I know every ghost story here" Mai sat.

"Bou-san, I'll tell you the stories!" She looked at her papa.

"Call me papa" Bou-san looked at Mai. "No.. Not happening" Mai smirked.

"I'll call lin" Naru looked at Mai and looked serious.

"I'll join! I won't to see lin, too" Mai said and ran to the door with her sensei.

"I guess I'm stuck in base" Bou-san looked down.

**With Naru**

"So, Naru.. Since when have you returned?" She smiled to him.

"You're after Class Lessons will end at 12mn" Mai froze and Naru continued walking

"Wait… Kaito told me to come home during 6 pm" Mai said.

"and so… you're a S.P.R member, remember?" Naru turned to her with a smirk.

"Was a S.P.R member!" She shouted as she ran to Naru.

"oh, really… our papers, isn't finished yet" Naru walked again.

"being a member is my decision and besides, I won't let S.P.R be a wall to my engagement with—" Mai covered her mouth and went back to base as fast as possible.

"phew" she sighed.

"Mai" Lin said. Mai gave lin a friendly hug. "hey don't hug my husband unless u did it to me first!" Madoka looked at her and then gave her a hug too.

"Lin… The school… I'll tell you about it" Lin opened his laptop and Mai sat on a seat and started spilling.

"The first time I entered in this school was 2 ½ years ago. And I already knew that there were ghosts here. Kaito gave me a scholar ship and told me some rumors.

"It was said that girls died here because they got dumped by their boyfriends, I didn't believe it at first but I started to have dreams. Dreams about those girls, they would shout and scream for help and there was even one time that I was a victim as well. It was so strange, I saw blood and a knife pierced through me a black haired man strangled me even though its different from the rumor it feels like it still connected to it." I paused as the door opened.

"Ayako, look Mai's here" Bou-san looked at Mai and Ayako as well.

"young lady we have to talk" Ayako said.

"tell your father and I everything" she demanded. Mai just nodded.

"There's actually nothing to talk about" Mai said with a sweat drop.

"I'll tell them, Mai" Kaito who was already in the room said.

"You already know?" Mai asked. Naru and the others went inside and got into their seats.

Kaito nodded.

"You see, Mr. and Mrs. Takigawa, Mai was depressed of something that day and so It felt like I want that depression to disappear. So I asked her, If she wants to live with me in Kyoto and so she agreed, I took care of her for 2 ½ years. I was happy when she agreed. I saw her name in the internet about being a clairvoyant so with My father's consent she enrolled here, to finish and to live in a happy life. I went to Shibuya the other day to see if her family is still well and so it seems like so" Kaito looked at Mai and she just smiled.

"I'm happy for the care you gave to our daughter but it's time to give her back to us" Ayako said.

"im sorry but I can't, Mai is the future heiress to the company, my children's mother and she is my fiancée" Kaito glared at Naru and Naru gave him a glare back.

"NO" Naru and bou-san said.

**OMG… A HUGE FIGHT SENSEI TO STUDENT, who will be whacked,**

**Tsubaki-And what does he mean my children's mother?" omg mai don't tell me your not anymore a **

**Mai- shut it**

**Tsubaki- but Kaito left his underwear in your room.**

**Mai- The maid delivered it to the wrong room.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here! Yeah!**

**So what did you think about the previous chapter? Better review ok. XD**

**Chapter 3**

"We said no" Naru glared at the young teenager. Everyone started to talk and talk and talk. It was so confusing for Mai who kept silence.

"Mai is mine!" Kaito protested as he pulled Mai from them

"She's our daughter!" Bou-san yelled.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Ayako shouted.

Total noise and disagreement, stress and anger surround the room.

When all of a sudden, the lights started to turn on and off, chills was felt by the people in the room.

The lights were totally off.

"Naru…" Mai said his name. Kaito noticed that Mai wasn't with his side. When Naru was about to move, he felt that someone stopped her by a pull, when he turned around, Naru was surprised to see Mai gripping his clothes.

"Mai, don't move" Naru whispered. Mai nodded and stood still.

Another sound was heard and it was in plea.

"Please… Please… give justice… Please… Please… Don't leave me" it says. Mai just covered her eyes and moved back ward near her parents.

"Ayako, please hold Mai" Bou-san gave her to his wife. Ayako held Mai's hand.

"Nau- mak- san- baza-ra-dan-kan" Bou-san said continuously. Masako and John helped as well with their chants. Kaito stood and watched with their performance, as for Lin and Madoka well, they just stayed in a corner being secure.

As Monk who was chanting slipped his concentration. The ghosts were out of controlled. So the ghosts try to attack his family.

"Mai, Ayako!" Masako shouted as she tried to get Monk's attention.

"otou-san!" Mai shouted.

Ghost hunt Ghost hunt Ghost hunt Ghost hunt Ghost hunt Ghost hunt Ghost hunt Ghost hunt

**Mai Pov**

And so, here we are outside the school watching as Monk being carried to the ambulance. I just looked at him with teary eyes; his hands gave a signal that to stop.

I ran towards him and Ayako's side.

"Next time call me what you did before" Bou-san smiled to me.

"Naru, take care of my daughter or else, I'll take care of you when I'm released" Bou-san turned to Naru. Kaito rolled his eyes and gave a glare to Naru.

Students outside started to enter the school since it's already morning. I watched them as the stared at the ambulance.

"Did you see that? Wasn't that Takigawa-sensei?" the students started to whispered. Kaito stared at me and said. "Time to go home, Mai, we'll attend class this afternoon" He pulled me to him.

I turned to Naru and he just said "Make sure to come back, I did promise _dad_ that _I'll_ take care of you" Naru started to walk inside the entrance of the Academy with the other S.P.R members.

**Tsubaki Residence (Kaito POV)**

What were they thinking protesting against me? I thought as I dipped in the bathtub.

"Mai, you will always be mine" he said as he closed his eyes.

_**Flashback**_

I looked at the girls in the party and every girl I see wasn't my type. "What a stupid party, no hot chicks" I mumbled. By the time that I was about to leave the party, I saw a short stupid looking brunette. So I didn't think twist to talk to her.

I looked at her and well she looked at me, _'my my, this will be worth millions_' I smirked and bit my lip.

"Hello, my name Kaito" I smiled to her se gave a worried look and said" I'm Mai… Oh I have to go" She tried to run but I was able to stall her.

"No… please, let's have a drink first" I gave her strong liquor, the liquor is the key for getting her to sleep with me

"ok" she just nodded and I just gave a smiled. After a while, I took her to my house and got it started. I took off her clothes and laid her in the bed.

**Don't worry chapter 4 is next so better review or else and yeah, he was about to get laid**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hehehehe want me to spoil you… Add me in my Crunchyroll, SUNAOSHIBUYA.. XD lol.**

**Chapter 4**

_**Continue flashback (kaito's POV)**_

I was about to start touching her, however something stopped me. The cold breeze? The creaking noise? I wasn't sure about it but it seems like there was a shield.

"gene" she whispered in her sleep. Due to my good conscious I was able to smirk.

"you're really something, Miss Mai" I touched her cheeks and gave her a kiss on the cheek. I asked one of the maids to put her clothes on again.

The next day I was able to sleep well even though I slept on a chair.

I opened my eyes and the first thing that I crave was wine. I poured it in a glass and sipped some of it.

I noticed that she was waking up. I walked to the bad and smiled to her. "Did you have a nice dream?" I asked, she was shocked and innocent looking. "Don't worry, I didn't do anything to you, princess" I sat with her on the bed and smiled.

_**Continue flashback (Mai's POV)**_

"oh.. Is that so?" I just blushed to him. "Umm... Where am I?" I asked, as I stood up from bed and looked at the phone.

"oh my god, mom will totally kill me" I panicked. "Stay with me…" He said and I turned around.

"I barely know you…" I gave a no look. "Please, last night, it seems like I fell in love once again" He pleaded. 'Wow.. that's cheezy' I thought 'but sweet'

_**end of Flashback**_

**kaito's room (Kaito's POV)**

"Kai-kun, I'm coming in" I heard Mai's voice who was about to enter the room.

"Wait, I'm in the bathroom" I hurriedly took a towel and wrapped it around my waist.

"ok" I opened the bathroom door and saw Mai sitting on the bed. "Oh, What is it Mai" I got out or the bathroom.

"Umm, I want to talk about last night's incident" Mai gave a serious look.

"Ok, what is it? Do you want to tell me that you're ready to leave them" Mai was shocked when Kaito said.

"Umm, I was thinking of going back to my family" Kaito gave a smile and looked at her. "Mai you're everything to me, so you're free to do so" Kaito kissed Mai on the fore head.

"ok.. thank you very much!" She jumped in joy and left the room

Ghost Hunt Ghost Hunt Ghost Hunt Ghost Hunt Ghost Hunt Ghost Hunt Ghost Hunt Ghost Hunt

**Reikana Gakuen [base] (after class lessons NORMAL POV)**

"Takigawa" Ayako turned to Naru.

"Ok, this is somehow weird to watch" Masako giggled. "Yeah, we have two takigawas here" Yasuhara laughed.

"Have you forgotten Mai?" Ayako reminded them. "We have three then" John smiled as well.

"No, we only have two Takigawa and two shibuya" Madoka giggled and well they just laughed like a group again.

Naru just gave a death glare to get their attention.

"As I was saying, Matsuzaki, why are you here?" Naru asked her. Ayako just placed her hands on her waist. "well, young man, my husband is still in the hospital and he wants me to help here" she said proudly.

"well then… may I ask you to leave?" Naru coldly look at her. "What's your problem Naru, monk asked me to be here with Mai" Ayako protested.

"takigawa gave me that task and besides who's taking care of him there?" Naru asked again and as he raised his eyebrows.

"I asked my nurses to watch him" Ayako looked at Naru. "oh really and are you positive that he's not checking her out?" Yasuhara just suddenly said.

Ayako started to imagine adultery.

"I'm leaving. Naru, make sure that Mai stays away from the Kaito kid" ayako let the room.

When the door finally closed they looked at each other, by the next 3 minutes Mai entered the room.

"since, Mai's here, let's start." Naru and the others stood up and gave serious expressions.

"Lin, Madoka" the couple looked at him and he said "Stay here and watch for any negative changes or any unnecessary noises" Lin and Madoka walked to the screens and they placed their head phones near their ears.

"Hara, Brown, Yasuhara" They nodded to Naru and it seems like they do know what to do. "Hara and Brown please perform strong exorcism in these locations" Naru gave them a piece of paper and left. "Yasuhara, I need all the possible information about this location" Yasuhara left the room leaving me and Naru with no Job.

"how about us Naru?" I looked at him and asked.

"You're going to answer these English make up quiz, since you didn't attend class this morning" Naru lend me a paper.

I took a sit and placed my name above the paper.

After some minutes, Mai finished the quiz and said to Naru. "Naru, I'm done!" She shouted. Naru wear his eyes glasses and read her paper. "no mistakes" he gave an emotionless look.

"YEY!" Mai jumped from her seat. "Naru, I need someone in Mai's Classroom" Lin said. "I'll go!" Mai just got out from the room and went to her class room. "MAI!" Naru shouted.

"Follow her Naru, it's gonna be trouble" Madoka stood up from her seat.

Mai entered the room and felt a chill. "It's been a while since I felt these" Mai smiled. She positioned her hands and started a chant.

Lin who was looking through the monitor smiled. "What are you smiling about, dear?' Madoka asked.

"Mai is certainly Takigawa and Matsuzaki's daughter" Lin said to Madoka.

Naru finally arrived at Mai's class room and saw her chanting.

"Mai get out its dangerous" Naru said.

Mai just continued chanting. The noises began again

"no" Mai mumbled and looked at Naru.

"Mai" Naru pulled her from the center of the room to the outside.

"I knew it, the classroom, is really hunted" She smiled and giggled.

"you really are an idiot" He said with a smirk.

**The next day**

Swimming period in a Friday and it was already 7:00 pm, during their school Friday dismissal is 8:00 pm and students both girls and boys changed to their swimming attire. "Wow, taniyama is really hot" the male students whispered.

"I want to be with her" another student whispered. Naru who heard about these gave a cold glare to the students.

"what's with Shibuya-sensei?" the male students froze.

"a night swimming huh?" Yasuhara looked at his fellow classmates. "I'm lucky that I'm a younger classman here" Masako said wearing her school uniform.

"Hey, isn't that Naru?" Naru was still wearing his black polo and pants. "If I'm wearing whats his wearing I'll be able to say "suit up"" (**lol that came from how I met your mother series)** Yasuhara said confidently.

Mai noticed something in the pool, but it was already the end of the period.

"Taniyama-san, please leave" Naru ordered her. "Wait, shibuya-sensei" She dived in the pool and swam to the bottom.

When all of the sudden Mai was being pulled down. "Mai?" Naru noticed that she was having a hard time rising to the surface.

"Yasuhara, call the other teachers!" Naru shouted as he took of his polo. Female students were all kyaa kyaa kyaa. "Shibuya-sensei!" They squealed. Kaito already dived first.

Nar dived and reached Mai's hand, he sees blood coming out from her neck.

Kaito gripped her hand and pulled her up to the surface

They reached the surface and the students were all shocked that Mai's neck was bleeding.

"Taniyama-san, wake up!" Natu laid her on the ground. "Damn it!" he said. "Damnit it!" he shouted and didn't think twice.

Lips pressed against Mai's lips and he used it to save her life

**Who saved Mai? **

**Well, better find out next time… enjoy my omake**


	5. Chapter 45: Omake

Chapter 4.5: NOTE: Mai's a child here

**OMAKE: Takigawa-Matsuzaki**

"You idiot! You forgot about the cake testing!"Ayako threw him a knife.

"Sorry, I needed to hang with my band" Bou-san avoided the knife.

"mommy.. daddy… why are you fighting?" Mai just woke up and looked at her parents with a sad face.

"No we're not fighting honey" Ayako patted her daughter's head.

"didn't I tell you not to fight infront of Mai" Shibuya-sensei glared.

"Sensei!" Mai reached for him. Naru carried her.

Mai opened her eyes and gave a little scream. "What a night mare" Mai sighed.

**OMAKE: Mori-sensei**

"I can't believe that they call you Mori-sensei, it makes me want to feel that I'm a worthless husband" Lin said with a sad face.

"ah… Kou, here I'll give you a kiss" Chu~ Madoka kissed his cheek.

In the faculty, teachers try to hit Mori-sensei.

"Madoka-chan, are you going out later?' a teacher asked. "yes, I am" Madoka smiled.

_Later_

The teacher waited for her in the lobby.

"oh, Madoka-chan are you going out now?" the teacher asked.

"yes" The teacher followed her. "Madoka" Madoka ran to lin.

"I'm a loser" the teacher said.

OMAKE: YopparaiMai

It all happened one winter night. Taniyama Mai and Kazuya Shibuya were working over time because they had to rearrange all the year's files.

"No... Naru.. Not there..." A voice was heard, it was a moaning girl.

"Mai, how about... Here" A man voice was also heard.

"No..." She said with a moan.

"Will you stop moaning and tell me where it hurts?" Naru yelled and looked at Mai's injury.

"geez, you don't have to yell, it really hurts you know"

Mai's Injury is Naru's Fault. If Naru didn't ask Mai to fix the light, she wouldn't have fell from the ladder, causing her Ankle to injure.

"yo, Mai!" 27 year old bou-san entered the room and saw Naru and Mai in a difficult situation. At first, when he was outside, he thought that Naru did something to Mai.

"I bought Bruichladdich whisky" Bou-san presented her a whisky.

"I don't drink…" Naru glared as he was covering Mai's right Leg with a bandage. "Me too..." Mai smiled.

Bou-san looked disappointed so, he decided to drink alone. He poured the whisky to a glass. Then, he receives a phone call.

"Ah, Minako, sorry, I almost forgot, I'll be there in a sec." He left and left Naru and Mai alone.

After a few, minutes Mai got thirsty and saw a glass on the table. So she drank it. Naru was inside his office that time and heard a glass broke.

"Mai!" he shouted. He saw Mai lying on the carpet and he smelled whisky. "Mai.. wake up!" Naru shook her.

"ah.. Na..ru!" Mai touched Naru's face. "Mai, your drunk.." Naru glared, baby drunk Mai ignored her handsome boss and Crawled on the carpet.

"ne, Naru.. why don't we go outside!" Mai tried to stand up but failed, instead she pulled Naru to the floor.

"GAH! It's too hot!" Mai started to took her Jacket off and she unbuttons her white polo shirt.

"Mai, don't!" Naru pulled her to him. So, one by one he buttons it again.

"Ah, Naru.. I forgot—"John entered and looked at Happy Mai and desperate Naru in a uncomfortable position on the floor.

"oops.. I'll come back later" John went outside and texted the S.P.R team about what he saw.

"AH! Naru… Let's do it!" Mai hugged Naru unexpectedly and looked at him with a cute look, Naru hide a little of his blush. "Mai.. are you.. sure?' Naru has tricks in his sleeve. "Of course!" Mai yelled.

John heard Mai's yell and the conversation inside, he just blushed and got intrigued.

"well, then maybe I should do this.." Naru seductively said, Mai moaned. "No, not there!"

John heard and blushed even harder.

"Ouch it !" Mai said with a moan.

John blushes 10X harder.

"Don't worry Mai... this is for your own good" Naru calmly said.

"Naru, it hurts so bad…" Mai said next and groaned.

John just tried to ignore the voices and prayed Our Father.

"Naru... that's too tight! It's so hot!" Mai moaned even more.

This time Bou-san, Ayako and john were listening carefully.

"That hurts even more" Mai moaned. Ayako and Bou-san were thinking that Naru finally grew up in a bad way.

"OK NARU that's enough!" Ayako entered and shouted. She saw Mai's feet and arms tied.

"Takigawa, please make sure to never bring something like this." Naru threw the bottle of whisky to bou-san.

"Wow.. That whisky sure is strong.." ayako looked at Mai finally asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5 everyone XD**

**Chapter 5**

She finally started breathing. Masako looked at her with worried eyes and bent down to see if she was ok.

"Mai, wake up" Masako said.

_**Infirmary**_

There in the infirmary, Mai being laid down on the bed by Naru, stood a nurse.

"Shibuya-kun, please leave for a while, I have to check what happened to her neck" Ayako said as he touched Naru's shoulder.

"Of course, Matsuzaki-san" Naru left the room while Masako stayed there beside Mai.

"You guys are lucky that I just arrived from my husband" she said as she examined her daughter's heartbeat.

"Ayako, when Mai was being saved and when I touched her hand I saw something, It seems like a flashback of what I saw when she was drowning" Masako said to Ayako. Ayako looked at Masako back and said. "have you told Naru about this?"

"No, not yet, but I have a feeling Mai is connected to the previous victims" Masako stared at Mai.

Naru, who was outside with Kaito, glared at him and in vice-versa, "the board will be disappointed of what you did" one of them said.

"It was her first time being kissed" Kaito gave a smirk. "I know" Naru said back. "How many years have you known Mai, Shibuya-sensei?" Kaito gave a jealous look at Naru.

"Only two years" Naru said, he walked to the seat and sat. Kaito sat beside him.

"So, what was she like before?" Kaito asked again.

"She's a stubborn child, always thinking about her friends than herself, she's also not that intelligent in English, but there is something in her that reminds me of a special someone" Naru said with a sighed.

Kaito gave a warm smile after hearing that mai is a really positive young lady even before they met.

Naru stood up and walked towards the infirmary door. He opens the door and was about to enter.

"Shibuya-sensei" Kaito stood up "Yes?' Naru paused. "Thank you for saving Mai." Naru didn't show his faint smile but he was still listening. "But, I won't let go of her" Kaito said because he already had the feeling that Naru is in love with Mai.

"So will I" Naru entered and closed the door.

_**Mai's dream **_

"Where am I?" She looked around and saw a lady a running with the same school uniform.

"Hey! Miss! Wait!" She followed her and a couple of minutes from running they ended up near the swimming pool.

The lady ran to man with no face but has a grin.

She hugged the man and the man gave a grin. So, she just watched them from afar.

Mai hid in the bushes to look at the scene.

"Minami" the man said and gave her a hug back. The man broke the hug but then Mai noticed that the girl's touching her own neck. It was like she was touching a necklace or locket

The girl said something but Mai didn't hear it. When all of the sudden, the girl was tightening her neck, Mai noticed that there was blood. But she was too late; the man has already stabbed her and pushed her to the pool.

_**End Mai's dream**_

Mai woke up in the infirmary with Masako at her side and Yasuhara at the other.

She sat up and gave Masako a scare.

"Masako, I had a dream!" She shouted, Masako and yasuhara automatically sat up and looked at Mai.

"We need to go to Naru" Mai got out from bed and noticed something strange with her neck. "What's this?" She looked at the mirror and saw horror.

The woman's Necklace she saw in her dream has turn into a scar in her neck.

"Mai?" Masako looked at her.

"Masako, please take me to Naru" Mai pulled her neck tie off and revealed the scar to her.

Masako, Mai and Yasuhara came in base in perfect timing, everyone was in there.

"Naru!" Mai shouted as she panted.

"When I was drowning was this scar on my neck already?" Mai showed the scar to everyone.

"That's impossible" Naru said and paused as he looked at the scar, "Can you ask of the principal about a girl name Minami?" Mai asked.

"I heard about that Minami-san" Madoka shood up. "Minami Kazuki?" Yasuhara said.

"hey, I heard that Kazuki's child hood friends with Kaito-kun" Madoka said.

"I'll ask him now" Mai opened her phone to call him.

"Kai-kun, I'll be home by 15 mins ok" Mai said. "Everyone, I'll ask him at home" Mai smiled. "No you're not, you still have after class lessons" Naru reminded her.

"I guess I'll have to take that activity a home then" Mai left the room and naru followed her.

"Oh no you won't, I'll come with you, to investigate, I am still your employer, Mai" Naru gave a cold look.

"Fine…" Mai and Naru went to the Tsubaki residence

_**Tsubaki residence**_

"Kai-kun, I'm home" Mai opened the door and entered the manor.

"Ma—." Kaito froze upon seeing Shibuya-sensei.

"Why is he, here?" kaito glared.

"the school hired me to be a teacher/ghost hunter, so If you want me to leave it's best to answer these question" Naru said coldly.

"Naru, have a seat" Mai sat beside Naru and across Kaito. Kaito sighed and looked at them.

"Tsubaki-kun, do you happen to know Minami Kazuki?" Kaito gave a shocking yet worried expression.

Kaito nodded. "here, I have this album where we have been together before." Kaito lend them an album.

"Kai-kun, I've been living here for almost 3 years, I didn't know that there is such album." Mai said as she scanned the photos.

Minami Kazuki has a brown curly hair with green eyes and pink cheeks.

"She's so cute" Mai smiled.

"Mimi, was my first friend" Kaito said. "We love the same things and other same stuff. Before she died she was with her crazy boyfriend of hers. She said that her boyfriend was a play boy but mimi fell in love with him it seems like mimi got obsessed that the boyfriend killed her due to that" Kaito said as he was looking down.

"Oh... Kai-kun" Mai gave a look of pity and she gave her a hug.

Naru clenched his hand trying to stop his emotion.

**Hehehe… Naru why are you Jealous… I'll give you a hug!**

**Next chapter people!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The next day, REIKANA GAKUEN**

"Taniyama-san, please read sentence number 5" Shibuya-sensei said as he flipped the book and looked at mai through his eye glasses.

"Hai" Mai stood up and started to read it.

"My boyfriend is an arrogant jerk; he is so annoying that he pisses me off" Mai read it.

"Is Mai talking about the president?" students whispered. "Hey you, student number 6.. Shut up" Naru threw the book. "shibuya-sensei is hot but really scary" A female student whispered.

"Student number 10 detention" the female student froze.

_After class_

"Mai, can we talk?" Masako went in Mai's classroom.

"Sure" Mai smiled. "Why did leave us?" Masako ask and Mai froze.

"Can we go outside, there we can talk" Mai lead Masako to the roof top and finally told her everything through a flashback.

_**Flashback**_

Ayako and Bou-san was still fighting about getting a divorce after their marriage for only a month. They would shout and nag inside the house that Mai lived. Ayako didn't stay at home but stayed at another friend's house as for monk he was in a tour for the band.

Mai was left alone in the house which the both bought to live as a family. She was lonely and tired from listening about their arguments.

One night he decided to call Naru. Naru on the other hand was still at work in his office in England.

Pick gave Naru a call.

"Hello, Naru" Mai said but an unexpected voice replied to her.

"Excuse me, who is this?" a woman's voice asked. Mai froze and looked at the number, she dialed it completely right.

"Taniyama Mai" She replied. "Oh, Oliver's previous assistant, I'm sorry to tell you this but he's in the rest room right now" the flirtatious voice said.

"Oh, I see, May I ask who is this?" Mai asked. "I'm Ariadne Paulin, he's girlfriend" Mai was devastated and so shocked.

"Paulin, who are you talking to?" Naru's voice followed. "Noll, it's useless" she hang up Naru's phone and Mai felt depression.

_**End flashback.**_

"you let your emotions get you… you really are stupid." Masako said.

"Yeah, I guess I am but my stupidity led me to Kaito's love and care" Mai smiled as she looked at her ring.

"I heard before you came here he had a fiancée... Not minami Kazuki but a girl names, Shizuma Kawamura, she said that she hated her fiancée ever since they met. Shizuma-san is now deceased for already 5 years. Naru, gave me these information's" Masako lend her the files of the dead students.

"Kanan Miyoko, Shizuma-san's rival in popularity. It was said that Kanan died first that Shizuma-san, but before them was a teacher, she's a trainee for being a teacher. Mizore Shirabuki, She is only 2 years older than the seniors before." Mai just stood still and looked at the files.

"what are the cause of their deaths?" Mai asked.

"Minami-san was killed and stabbed, Shizuma-san was raped inside the school elevator, Mizore Shirabuki suffocated in the school chemistry room, it seems like there was a leak inside the laboratory." Masako said.

"Mai, here are the other victims' files" Mai opened the folder.

"Miyuki Mitsuki died in the swimming pool, when she was seen by her classmates, blood was covering her and she was naked. Yue Hana, died in the broadcasting room, according to the teachers, she was drunk inside the broadcasting room and she was announcing that she wants to be raped. When the teachers arrived she was already dead. Miyura Miki, some say that she committed suicide due to a certain break up she fell of the roof top of the school." Masako paused and mai looked afraid of the school's events and deadly activities

"Mai" Masako shook her to reality.

"6 were already killed and 7 are in coma, I can't believe this" Mai looked at Masako with worried eyes.

"That's not only the information we found. Minami-san, Kanan-san, were in a relationship with Tsubaki-kun and as for Mizore-san, she was Kaito's favorite teacher" Mai shook her head as if she didn't hear anything.

"Kaito can never do such thing" Mai said with crying eyes.

Mai and Masako walked down stairs and to see if Naru and the others are in base.

_**The next Day**_

Naru was already in class and Mai was late.

Mai barged in and walked to her seat.

"Taniyama-san, you're late" Naru scolded her.

"Yeah yeah.. I'll make tea" Mai noticed that she was still in class. "oh.. I mean.. I'm sorry if I was late" Mai was embarrassed.

"I want all of you to tell me about any weird happenings in the school and tell it to me in english" Naru said.

A student raised her hand and stood up. _"We heard these rumors about our previous teacher; Mizore-sensei's voice is well being heard by other students" _

"_There was a latest intriguing event, Sara Aoi-san; we heard that she died because she was raped inside this classroom" _Students looked around the classroom.

"Mai, is there something wrong?" Mai's seat mate looked at her and shook her. Naru heard mai's name and turned to them.

"Taniyama-san?" Naru called her attention. Naru walked to her seat and looked at her. She was looking down and was quiet.

"Student number 8, call Masako Hara of class 2-b" Naru shouted. The student ran out and called for Masako.

"Mai, wake up" Naru shouted. "Shibuya-sensei, what's the problem?" Masako ran inside the classroom and looked at mai.

"Mai" Masako touched her shoulder.

"hey, don't ignore the light that has been following you, seek for it and leave my friend's body. I know what he did to you and so we are here to help you" Masako whispered to Mai with a smile.

Mai's expression showed in teary eyes. She raised her head and she collapsed.

"Mai" Naru caught her fall.

Naru sighed the students looked at them and called a doctor.

"Taniyama-san" Ayako and Bou-san came rushing in with their disguises.

Bou-san carried his child and went to the infirmary.

"Hara-san, tell me what happened later after class" Naru whispered and Masako smiled.

_**I'M GONNA UPDATE TOMORROW… WHO DO YOU THINK DID IT**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.0**

**Reikana Academy:: Infirmary**

"Wow… taniyama-san is really a sick person" one of her classmates whispered. "Yeah… this is her 5th fall" another student mumbled back.

"What did you say? Student number 10" Naru looked at her.

"Sensei… it's really rude of you using numbers instead our names... Why are you calling mai taniyama-san while us numbers" the student answered back while naru just glared at them.

"Umm... We're sorry" she looked down.

"Now can you please tell me how many times have she collapsed" Naru gave them a serious look.

Her classmates nodded and decided to talk it inside base.

**Base:**

"Please start" Naru said as he placed a hidden microphone under the table where lin can hear it and record it.

"When Taniyama-san started to enter the school many girls were jealous of her well because she became kaito's girl" Naru looked down and hid his emotion for the mission.

"Shibuya-sensei?" the girl asked.

"How can Mai be such an idiot?" Naru whispered with a cute smirk.

"As I was saying, many girl students were too much that they threatened her in the elevator" Naru's eyes widened.

"What were the names of those girls?"

"Kisame Miki, Mia Kanan and Yuki Ayuzawa" one of the students said.

_Kisame Miki, Mia Kanan very familiar names._

"The time when she was in the bathroom she collapsed and was sent to the Infirmary" She finished her part of the story.

"The other one was that fell from the third floor to the ground floor but ended up unharmed." The second story was said.

"The other one was she was broadcasting about the latest announcement but we heard disturbing voices creepy voices... They were calling out Mai's name at first we thought it was only a prank but when the teachers arrived she already was on the floor." The student felt chills.

"The fourth well you were already there the swimming pool incident and the 5th is this one" Naru nodded and said. "Please return to your respective classrooms" Naru stood up.

**Reikana Academy:: Infirmary**

"How are you mai?" Ayako asked. Mai opened her eyes as she saw Bou-san at her side.

"You're already out?" Mai asked.

"Yes... Ready and fit!" bou-san smiled.

**Reikana Academy:: base**

Mai stayed in the academy with Kaito's permission for lunch break. Kaito will be leaving for his afternoon meeting in the company.

"Lin, where's madoka?" Naru asked

"she's at home taking care of Makato" Lin answered back.

"Lin please take care of matters here and tell them everything what I told you" Naru opened the door.

"Naru, where are going?" Lin asked.

"I'm going to get matsuzaki and takigawa" Naru said.

**Reikana Academy:: Infirmary**

Naru entered.

"Takigawa, Matsuzaki, you guys are needed in base" Naru said as he looked at the couple.

"how about Mai?" Ayako asked.

"I need to talk to her" he said.

Mai woke up in a matter of minutes with Naru seating and was reading a file about the school.

"Naru why are you here?" she asked at him with raised eye brow.

"I was asked to look after you by your parents" naru touched her watch

"You're lying.." Mai stated.

"How would you know if I'm?" Naru asked.

"You touched your watch" Mai gave a serious look.

"So?" Naru asked.

"It's a manipulator it means your uncomfortable saying it but at the same time enjoying it" Mai smirked.

"You asked mom to stay with me didn't you" Naru ignored it and gotten into business.

"Mai, do you know all of these people?" He asked at her as he takes out the clip board and showed her pictures of the girl.

"Actually when I got here, they were already dead" She said nervously. Naru looked at her as she was shaking. Naru gave out a sight.

"What are you thinking about now?" Naru asked.

"Umm actually I'm worried about Kaito-kun not having his food yet..." as she continues to at talk about Kaito, Naru looked down and then faced her.

"I love you" He said. "na-NA.." Mai was cut off by Naru's French kiss. Mai is in a shocking state she didn't know what to do. She can't kiss NAru due to the fact she's engaged.

'_No, Naru, I can't love you anymore.'_ Her thoughts said as Naru continues to kiss her.

**Mai's pov**

If this is the punishment for all of the things I have done and for the time I left. Let it be even though it truly hurts. **(a/n \: what do you think they did after such a kiss? O_o)**

**Normal pov**

After a couple of hours, in base, Ayako was still confused if there's a possibility about Mai's accident that is same to the location of deaths of the students.

"Naru's taking a long time to talk to Mai" Ayako stood up but was stopped by bou-san. "Give those kids sometime it will be ok if they talk" Bou-san said.

In the infirmary, Naru stood up and wear his black polo. Mai fell asleep after what Naru did (O_o). After he buttons his polo he looks at Mai and he thinks that she was still sleeping. "You idiot" he kisses him again at the lips and leaves the infirmary. Mai sat up with tears falling down her eyes. "I don't understand" as she covers her lips "I'm feeling happy but afraid" She mumbled.

The next day, I came in to class late. "Taniyama-san, go to your seat" Naru scolded me. I nodded and went to my seat. NAru was talking gibberish English. "Mai?" Kaito entered the classroom and he was looking for me. "Shibuya-sensei, Can I excuse Mai-." Kaito was cut off by his glare. "No you may not" Naru glared. "Please, it's an important meeting I the press. Our parents already sent a permission slip" Kaito said seriously.

"First Tsubaki-kun is that she came here in class late. Second, is that I know you haven't ask permission to her parents. Third is that her real parents aren't here anymore and lastly, there will be no engagement between you two" Naru takes off his fake glasses and smirked at Kaito.

"naru?" I mumbled. "sensei, as the class president let me handle Tsubaki-kun" a female student stood up. "this is not school related, Class president" I blurted out the sentence that I should have not said.

"taniyama-san? Don't tell me you're having an affair with sensei?" students started to chatter.

**Oh boy.. they did something together and was felt by other students.. wow.. **


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 7.5

"this is not school related, Class president" Mai blurted out the sentence that she should have not said. "taniyama-san? Don't tell me you're having an affair with sensei?" students started to chatter.

Mai froze she didn't know what to do, Kaito looked at her with sad eyes and disappointed expression. He never thought that Mai would cheat on him by her boss. Naru just gave a creepy smirk to the.

"Are making me laugh?" he smirked to the class. "How can I even touch that girl?" Naru looked at Mai and he was using his usual cold tone. "Sensei?" one of the students said. "What are you guys thinking anyway, Me with an obnoxious 19 year old?" Naru said. "Sensei… isn't that a bit harsh" the class president said. "no, that's because for me harsh is like saying that I'm having an affair with my students. Well then would it ne fair if I have affairs with you all" Naru glared at them coldly.

"We're sorry for the misunderstandings, Shibuya-sensei" they all stood up for forgiveness. "I'm not the only one that needs an apology" his eyes turned to Mai and so did his class.

"For now early dismissal" Naru left the classroom and every one in class started to backbite on Mai. Kaito walked to her and pulls her out of the classroom. "Mai, is it true? You're having an affair with your former boss" Mai shook her head and lied. "good" Kaito hugged her and looked at her again. "I won't lose to that man. Mai" Mai's eyes were filled with guilt.

After some moments, Mai entered base and sees Madoka carrying her baby boy. "Oh Mai! Perfect timing!" she shouted. Madoka walked to Mai. "Oh. How cute…. Did I miss him when I left?" Mai asked Madoka nodded with a smile. "I'm praying to the gods that next time Koujo and I will be having kids, we'll be having Twins!" Madoka giggled. Lin froze and looked at her with eyes. "T—Twins?" "Yes!" Madoka placed her baby in the small basket and covered it with a blanket. "But- we can't even look after Naru and gene and you want twins?" he was completely shocked and at the same time frozen.

"that would be nice" Mai smiled to the baby. "you also want to have a child, Mai?" Madoka asked. Mai nodded. "but in the right time" she smiled. "oh, I see… ask if Naru also like kids" Madoka looked at Mai. "why would I ask him?" Mai gave out a curious look. "That's because I won't allow you to have a a child that's not Naru's child as well" Madoka grinned. Mai was shocked and she froze like Lin. "I sometimes ask myself why I married her" Lin whispered in Mai's ear. "I sometimes ask myself why I even met her" she whispered back.

"Hi!" Ayako entered with Bou-san following her. She was wearing a pretty hot costume. "Ayako… you look different!" Mai exclaimed. Ayako pulled her daughter and said "Mai, do you want to try this too… I have another one made for you" Ayako pushed her in the changing room.

"my..my.. I hope Ayako doesn't tear Mai's uniform" Madoka giggled. Ayako went out first. "May I present my beloved daughter… but I'm still hotter" Ayako paused as Naru entered base and reads some papers. NAru ignored her. "Takigawa Mai!" Ayako pulled her from the changing room. Mai's costume was like 4 inches above the knee, too tight for her and she was carrying a teddy bear. Her long hair was down to her hips and a cap above her head.

Nar dropped the papers he was reading and as for Lin he just gave a confusing smile to him. "Mai! You look so cute! If you have twins I hope they're both girls!" Madoka walked to her. "What do you mean if Mai have twins?" Naru gave out a smirk. "Mai's pregnant" Madoka smiled and Naru froze to death. "What?" Naru's eyes widened. Naru gav out a serious look. "I prefer male twins that female. Madoka hold her laugh and then she finally bursted "I'm just kidding Naru!" Madoka laughed. "You should have seen your face it's hilarious!" Madoka continued to laugh. Naru gave out a sighed and breathe slowly.

Yasuhara enters the room and sees Mai looking really cute with the blush and all. He walks to her and grabs her hips. "Do you want to go out with me?" Yasuhara gave out a seductive grin. Naru walks to Yasuhara and pulled him from Mai. "No P.D.A" Naru reminded them. "gomen, shibuya-sensei!" he bowed down for respect. "Mai, change to your uniform, you still has chemistry lessons." Naru continued reading the papers. Mai nodded with mellow look.

Mai was in class listening about the wonders of compounds, elements and mixtures. She was utterly bored that she fell asleep.

_Dream:_

"_Please don't leave me and our child!" a yelling woman shouted at a teenage boy with black hair. They were near the school swimming pool that time. The fog was thick but Mai was still able to see it. "leave me be Mitsuki!" the boy shouted. "no!" she replied. Due to the arguments she saw blood made by the boy. "there.. you can live peacefully with your child" the boy mumbled,._

_After a while, Mai felt cold scenery. "gene?" she looked at the man who looked like naru. "Mai, leave the academy and leave Tsubaki Kaito" Gene said with worried eyes. "why?" Mai asked. "it seems like Naru touched you" Mai blushed as gene caress her hair. "how do you know?"Walked back. "I'm your guardian…" he smiled. "what does that mean?gene?"_

Mai's eyes opened upon the ringing bell. "Dismissal already?" she said as she sat up. "Mai, you should join me for dinner tonight" Kaito entered the classroom. "Sorry, but I already have plans for tonight, my parents will treat me, How about tomorrow lunch?" Mai smiled. "ok.. sure" Kaito smiled back

****


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next day, Naru decided to call Mai for a one on one during lunch break. He asked some of his students to go look for her but the real question was 'wasn't mai on a date with Kaito?'

It was already 11:20 am, Madoka Lin-sensei help Naru in finding Mai so they set her students to find her the first to find her will have extra points in the test. The S.P.R also searched for her. Her worrying parents were panicking already. Finally, Masako sees Kaito walking to the chemistry room. "Tsubaki-san, have you seen taniyama-san?" Masako asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to pick her up in the chemistry room" Kaito said as he tried to open the door. "that's strange Mai promised me to unlock the door when I called her" Kaito tried to budge the door open. "Mai!" he shouted as he continued to open the door.

"Tsubaki-kun?" Ayako heard his voice and soon followed it. She sees him trying to open the door. "bou-san!" Ayako called out her husband. Kaito and Bou-san pushed the door through force. Naru and lin ran to the scene. "Wait!" madoka came panting and gave them the key. The door opened but is smelled like fluorine. "again?" ayako shouted. "Of all things why fluorine again!"

Naru came in first without thinking about the danger and harm. He scanned the placed and sees Mai lying unconsciously on the floor near the cabinets full of acids.

"Mai!" Naru ran to her and placed her near his arms. "Na-ru" she said as sound sleep.

"good.." he smiled as he hugs her. "Naru.." Mai started to open her eyes and unexpectedly surprise way. Naru looked at her with a glare "you idiot" he said. Mai looked at Naru with sweat drops. Mai looked at NAru's back and all of the sudden, the cabinet shook to fall. "Na-Naru!" Mai shouted.

The second moment what Mai felt was that she was being pressed on the floor. She opened her eyes to see NAru struggled the cabinet over his back, the acids and the shards of glass. He clenched his hand as acid dripped slowly on to it.

"Shibuya-sensei!" Kaito shouted. Lin and the others entered and see Naru bleeding while Mai unconscious again.

Mai opened her eyes to see that she was in the Infirmary again. "uhh! This is my 6th visit here!" she shouted. Bou-san smiled to her. "are you ok now?" bou-san asked. Mai simply nodded. "what happened?" Mai asked as she turned to Ayako. "well, you collapsed in the chemistry room" ayako said as she sipped tea.

Mai's eyes widened. "Mai… is there a problem?" Ayako asked. She shook her head with fear of seeing horrible dead ladies, Mai covered her ears and sees the flash back. There was ladies who were naked, and with blood. Mai saw horror.

Tears rolled down from the poor brunette's eyes. Her mother walked to her and hugged her. "Can you tell me what happened?" she said calmly with worried eyes.

"I was asked by a classmate to leave a note to the chemistry room for Madoka-sensei to read. When I got there, the door closed and was locked I suspected that the three girls were the one who locked me in. After a while I smelled fluorine all over the lab. I tried to call help but no one listened. After that they walked to me... those poor ladies walked to me and asked what kind of death would I like" she said as she covered her eyes and tried to forget everything she saw.

"Takigawa!" Naru and yasuhara came in the room; the three takigawas looked at them. "I mean, Takigawa hoshou" Yasuhara gave out a small laugh. "you need to see this" Naru glared. Bou-san ran back to the chemistry room and saw the note for Madoka-sensei.

"don't worry Madoka it will be ok" Lin tried to comfort his wife. Naru gave the note to takigawa. "here" he said. "Taniyama was an eldest, Taniyama will be prey and once and for all Taniyama will die after 2day" bou-san said and looked at the paper again. "Oh. Wait there's more" he said in a shocking look. "P.S Madoka-sensei will never have twins" Takigawa gave out a disappointing look. "that P.S sure is harsh on Madoka" he said.

"That's odd" Lin looked at the note. "The note says that mai will die after 2day.. but why is 2 and day in one word and day is said wrongly" Lin looked at Naru. "after 2day means after today, It means Mai will be killed tomorrow" Naru gave out a glare to them.

"We better protect Mai.. for her safety" Bou-san said. "and for the safety of her child" Ayako gave out a serious look. Naru froze again. "child?" he said. Ayako nodded. "Mai's,pregnant" Ayako said with a glare to Naru. "NAru?" Madoka pokes him on the cheek. "Naru…" she continued. Madoka walked to ayako and smiled and burst laughs.

"oh my god! You were right! He does look hilarious!" Ayako laughed and laughed with Madoka. "Yeah! We should really do it more often!" Madoka said as tears of Joy fell from her eyes.

NAru and bou-san sighed. "why are you sighing?" Lin asked. "Mai's my daughter she's my responsibility!" he said with full pride.

"why is matsuzaki here? Who's guarding Mai?" Naru looked at them."uh-oh" Bou-san said as he ran to the infirmary door. He heard giggles. "Remember the time when we went on our first date?" a familiar voice was talking to Mai and it seems like she's enjoying it. Bou-san entered and sees Kaito serving Mai some cake.

"bou-san your back!" Mai smiled as Bou-san entered with Ayako and Naru. "What is he doing here?" Naru glared at kaito and kaito did the same. It was a glaring fight

"minna do you want some?" Mai gives a box to Ayako. "Thanks Mai!" she exclaimed. "Here Mai" Kaito said as he feeds mai with a spoon of cake. "You'll get fatter if you eat some Ayako" bou-san teases his wife. "like I care.. all of my fats go directly to my bust as you can see" Ayako whacks her husband.

"Oishi!" Mai smiled at Kaito. "Naru stay here for a while ok" Ayako and bou-san leaves the room only Kaito, Mai and Naru inside it. "Naru do you want some.. just say ahh" Mai tried to spoon feeds him NAru just continued glaring at Kaito and shook his head.

"I'll take it Mai" Kaito almost reaches for the spoon gets beaten by Naru who pulls Mai's hand and eats the cake on the spoon. "wow.. naru if ur that hungry just say so" Mai said with a glance. Naru pushes kaito from the chair and lands on the floor.

"Mai you have something on your lip" Naru touches her chin and kisses her removing the stain. "thanks Naru" Mai blushed as she looked at Naru. "That was totally unfair!" Kaito stood up angrily. "I'll be leaving for a while! Your lucky that im a busy son!" he shouted as he walked to the door.

"Naru! Why did you make Kaito mad!" Mai pokes Naru's cheek. "go back to rest" Naru threw her a pillow. Naru sat on the chair near the bed.

"Idiot"

**Yey! I finally finished this chapter! Oh yeah I making a new story it's called Mai to Akuma. My adaptation of Hana to akuma GH version! **


End file.
